The present invention relates to a method for applying information/advertising in the form of foil/stickers to a conveyor belt. The conveyor belt can be employed in cashier counters in grocery shops, at airports, etc.
In U.S Pat. No. 4,979,591 there is disclosed a conveyor belt for a cashier counter, wherein information/advertising indicia have been applied to the conveyor belt. A special print is transferred by transfer printing to the outer surface of the belt by the application of colour and adhesive from an underlying paper at a temperature of 120-160.degree. C. and a pressure of 2-6 bar during a pressure period of 10-60 seconds. In this case, therefore, a protective film must be employed if the product is to be effective.
In the applicant's Norwegian patent application no. 950791 there is disclosed a method for applying information/advertising indicia to a cashier counter's conveyor belt. In this application a better quality of information/advertising is provided by the use of a special print type which permits detailed motifs, combined with a printing technique where the print is melted into the conveyor belt, thus becoming an integrated part of it and consequently cannot be torn or worn off, which results in a quality print which is expected to have a lifetime of up to 2 years.